madnesscombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Madness Combat 6: Antipathy
Madness Combat 6: Antipathy is the sixth installment of the series and the fourth installment of the "Tricky saga". It took the longest time to make out of any episode prior to Madness Combat 11: Expurgation. It also has the highest body count. It was released on September 15th, 2006. Plot The camera pans across the landscape, the center focus of it being on a building with text saying: SOMEWHERE IN NEVADA, THE ICON OF SIN. It then shows Hank being revived (supposedly by Tricky, whose hand can be seen briefly) with the text: A Battered Body is denied death, Hank's lower jaw is replaced with a metallic one (assumed to be part of Tricky's Mask by some fans) to support his head (after Tricky obliterated his lower jaw in Madness Combat 5: Depredation), and a metal plate (with an evil smiley on it) on his chest where Tricky impaled Hank with the streetsign. On the ground are a Glock 18C, a falchion, and a note from Tricky saying: "Just do what comes natural -T' and the text: In order to grant it, En Masse. Hank then goes into a building, killing many l33t agents and 2 grunts. When Hank gets to the final room, he goes over to the control panel with the Improbability Drive, which has a note saying; "Very good, now catch me if you can, SUCKA! $) -T". With the text: OH TEH NOES! as a train, driven by Tricky, zooms towards Hank, who is hit but grabs the back of the train before he was knocked completely out of the way. Climbing up onto the roof, a l33t agent throws a baton at Hank, who dodges it and jumps into the back carriage. Deaths of l33t agents via their Desert Eagles, an M16, and a falchion follow. On the footplate at the front of the train, Tricky realizes Hank is on the train as he enters the second cabin, and detaches the driving cabin from the passenger cabins. Hank kills the remaining of the l33t agents, and jumps out of the door, grabbing hold of the cabin linker, whilst Tricky tries to get him off by stepping on his hands and bashing him with the streetsign. As this happens, the main cabin of the train goes past Jesus, who is raking leaves, while the passenger cabins stops in front of him, Jesus stares blankly for a couple of seconds, then shrugging, returning to his yard work. His passivity is because he quit working for the Auditor in this installment's companion episode, Madness Combat 6.5. As the train goes off the cliff, 2 bystanders are having their picture taken. The train dives in and crashes, all 3 people being killed. Hank is now injured, suffering a bruised eye, a cracked head, and losing some of his teeth. Tricky gives an iron pipe to Hank and they have a brief fight, where Hank appears to die his fifth death in the series after Tricky finishes him off with a gruesome fatality by impaling the false-end of his sign through his throat. He is resurrected by Tricky almost immediately after his death. The two continue to fight. Hank appeared to have gained more strength and agility after being revived once again. After Hank straightens the pipe, he attacks Tricky without stopping, ending in Tricky's hat being knocked off and revealing his wound, Tricky then flees and summons a giant building. Hank enters and slaughters grunts with a the pipe retrieving a battle axe from a grunt and a P90 from a l33t Agent. He continues to use these weapons throughout the rest of the building. Afterwards, Hank exits and sees Tricky buying a hot dog. Hank runs up to him, while Tricky has his guard down, he impales the axe into Tricky's head and shoots him multiple times in the torso and face with the P90, as the hot dog vendor runs away from fear. Tricky is then dropped off the cliff; however Tricky doesn't allow himself to die, saying: NO, INVALID, CLOWN CANNOT DIE, RE-ENGAGE, CORRECTION '''and Reboot.useSeedsRAND. ''' He then re-spawns, with the power of the Improbability Drive, as a flaming demon. As the screen zooms into Hank preparing for battle, he fires three rounds. The screen goes black with the caption "To be continued," bringing the episode to a cliffhanger. Weapons Image:AK47 MC6.png|AK-47 Image:AUG MC6.png|AUG Image:Baton MC4.png|Baton Image:Battleaxe MC6.png|Battle axe Image:Beretta MC6.png|Beretta 92 Image:Deagle MC6.png|Desert Eagle Image:Sword MC6.png|Falchion Image:Galil MC6.png|Galil Image:Glock18C MC6.png|Glock 18C Image:Glock20 MC6.png|Glock 20 Image:Pipe MC6.png|Iron pipe Image:M11 MC6.png|M-10 Image:M16 MC6.png|M16 Image:Megachette MC6.png|Megachette Image:MK23 MC6.png|MK-23 Image:MP5 MC6.png|MP5 Image:P90 MC6.png|P90 Image:QBZ MC6.png|QBZ-95 Image:Severed Agent Head.png|Severed head Image:Streetsign MC3.png|Streetsign Image:TAR MC6.png|TAR-21 Image:TMP MC6.png|TMP Image:Train MC6.png|Train Image:TrenchKnife MC6.png|Trench knife Image:USPMatch MC6.png|USP Match Image:Uzi MC5.png|Uzi Trivia *There are 132 kills in total, the most kills of any single episode, canon or otherwise. *This is the first episode to reference 1337 agents as "l33t" agents instead. *This is the first time that Hank is revived onscreen. *On the sign that says "BRIDGE OUT AHEAD", there are smaller letters under it saying, "So, like, stop going so fast", and under those in even smaller letters, "Or not. I don't care..." *The two grunts at the beginning of the episode may have been the two grunts that were tracking Sanford and Deimos at the beginning of Madness Combat 5.5. Errors * In the room after Hank got a battle axe, his feet are missing after jumping off of an agent's head. They reappear when he exits the building. ** Aside from this, many agents are missing feet in various scenes. Most likely this may have been a mistake, to save effort, or there was no point animating feet behind a corpse. * When Hank is shooting Tricky off of the cliff, the P90 he is using doesn't eject any shell casings. * When Hank is wielding the M16, the mountains stop going backwards and start going up and down with the train. * When the camera zooms out of Tricky after detaching the train from the cars, it is shown that Hank is two cars away from Tricky. Although when Hank gets to Tricky, he has only passed through one car. Category:Madness Combat episodes Category:Animations